


Midnight Love

by gurozen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Creampie, Crying, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, jaehyun is a meanie, slight daddy kink, taeyong just wants cock, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurozen/pseuds/gurozen
Summary: Jaehyun actually loves Taeyong way too much
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 297





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, i got struck with inspiration at 4 am and decided to write something...? ig 
> 
> anyway, please don't mind possible mistakes, i am not a native english speaker and i've never posted any of my works, but it is what it is

Jaehyun thought Taeyong was pretty. He thought that ever since he had met him, years ago. And he still thinks the same, no living person can change his mind. He thinks Taeyong is pretty in white, in black, pink, red, purple, green, gold... he is gold. His snow white hair, pink lips and flushed cheeks were what made him fall in love with him the first time he laid his eyes on Taeyong. Taeyong, the pretty boy. His eyes could never get enough of how graceful, delicate, fragile but _strong_ Taeyong was when he performed. Everything about him was so astonishing. Taeyong was just so ethereal, all the time.

Even now, when his face is pressed into the mattress, tiny hands strongly gripping at the white sheets underneath his body, ass perked up for Jaehyun and Jaehyun only, Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is the prettiest.

Taeyong doesn't know how long it's been, it could be minutes, it could be hours, but it's been so fucking long and Jaehyun's got four fingers in his ass, knuckle deep, rubbing at his prostate. "Jae please, _please_ -" His body jerked on it's own, trying to rock his hips back to get more of Jaehyun's fingers inside, but at the same time, he would jerk away instantly at the feeling of Jaehyun's fingers brushing against his prostate. "Please what baby? What do you want?" Taeyong can hear Jahyun voice himself back there where he's seated behind him, tracing his hand over Taeyong's ass, up his back and turning to his stomach to stop there and caress gently. He still has four of his fingers inside, acting as if nothing was happening and as if he hadn't made Taeyong come two times already just by his fingers. Once untouched and he won't stop teasing about it. Taeyong never understood how could he be so chill and just "whatever" during sex sometimes, it was fascinating in a way. Almost as if he wasn't affected by any of this. But oh he was, he was rock hard inside his jeans and he couldn't wait to get to work but Taeyong first. 

"Please fuck- oh, fuck me, please Jae I want you to fuck m- _ohh_..." Jaehyun pressed hard against his prostate, not moving anywhere, just letting his fingers press against it harshly, pressing harder and harder, massaging at the tight, warm walls. "Do you think you've had enough Yongie? You want my cock that bad? So fucking greedy aren't you?" Jaehyun uses his other hand to slap his ass once, feeling the soft, already bruised, flesh jiggle underneath his palm. And Taeyong hisses, his entire body rocking forward, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "Yes, I just want your cock Jaehyun please, oh god... fuck fuck" His knuckles are turning white because of how hard he is gripping at the sheets, body lowering down to get at least some friction on his flushed, pathetic, leaking cock. He lets himself grind against the sheets once, trying to hide it from Jaehyun but god cursed his sensitivity and the inability to stay quiet. He whines the moment his cock touches the fabric beneath him and Jaehyun is quick to notice and lift his body up, coming chest to back with his lover. "Bloody hell Taeyong, you're so fucking desperate and greedy, so selfish." He grips at the pink haired man's hair and yanks him back to get a clear view of his neck and flushed chest. 

His nipples are swollen, hard, _bruised,.._ his neck, a canvas for Jaehyun to violate and paint his colours. Oh how Jaehyun loved playing with Taeyong's body, and he had learned exactly how he can play with it. It was perfect, Taeyong was perfect, Jaehyun was perfect, they were meant for each other. Taeyong's hands start searching for something to grip on and the first thing he catches is the back of Jaehyun's neck, fingers tangling into his slightly overgrown hair. "Jaehyun please, please give it to me, I can't anymore." Maybe it has been too long and maybe Jaehyun has had enough, maybe he was just sorry for Taeyong. "Fucking slut, okay then. Ride me." As soon as the words left Jaehyun's mouth, Taeyong whines and falls into the bed once again before turning around to watch a show that Jaehyun is about to prepare for him. And as usual, he was right. Jaehyun takes his time taking off his jeans and he doesn't speed up until Taeyong starts crying desperately again. And that seems to do the trick because Jaehyun's monster cock is set free, the tip slightly darker red than the rest of it and it's screaming for attention. Maybe he wasn't as composed as Taeyong thought he was. 

Not sparing any time, he goes back to Taeyong and guides him on his lap as he presses his own back against the headboard of the bed,, yanking Taeyong's lithe body just where he wants it. And Taeyong is more than happy to oblige, he is more than happy to let Jaehyun use him for his own pleasure because nothing gets him going more than that. "Come on, ride me like I know you can." And oh my god, that's all it took for Taeyong to grab the lube from their nightstand, placed right next to a framed photo of them in Paris, and squirt some messily over his palm, spreading it onto Jaehyun's cock, stroking slightly to spread the liquid before positioning his cock at his entrance. Jaehyun's hands are on his hips and _oh god,_ he is sinking down. As much as Taeyong is used to Jaehyun's cock, he will never not get surprised by how far it stretches him. "Hhhh fuck fuck, 's big... oh-..." - "You asked for this, go ahead, use it." And Taeyong does. 

He starts off small and slow, hands dropped over Jaehyun's shoulders, face pressed into the crook of his neck as he sinks down, more and more and it seems as if Jaehyun doesn't stop getting longer and it fucking hurts but it hurts so good that he doesn't know how to act. Jaehyun shushes his little whimpers and rubs his back throughout the entire stretch, his hands never leaving Taeyong's slim, fragile body. He's tied to him. It feels like ages before Taeyong is finally seated down on Jaehyun's lap, mouth blabbering something Jaehyun can't figure out. He figures that he's overwhelmed and starts running his hand through Taeyong's hair and rubbing at his scalp soothingly. He swears he can feel a tear drop on his collarbone. After what seems like ages, Taeyong raises his head from his little den and tries to kiss Jaehyun but the younger male turns his head to the side and bites down on his neck, _hard_. Taeyong winces once but his cock twitches where it's seated, in between his and Jaehyun's stomach, pressing against the younger's hard torso. He starts by lifting himself off and back down with long dragged out combination of ah and oh's. Each second passing, he starts lifting himself up faster and faster, blabbering something into Jahyun's ear and Jaehyun can't even bother figuring out what is he saying. His movement is speeding up and so is his attention deprived cock finally getting some friction, rubbing at Jaehyun's abdomen. "Look how excited you are, you're dripping with precum." Taeyong knew that he wasn't going to go unnoticed because Jaehyun notices _everything_ about him. "You make me wet.." He can barely speak properly as he fucks himself down on his lover's monster cock, peeking behind his messy, sweaty bangs and it's almost like Jaehyun's ignoring his entire existence when he catches Taeyong stare at him like that and he takes one of his nipples in his mouth. "Ah Jaehyun, make me feel so full," - "I know Yongie. You've always been a slut, havent't you?" All Taeyong can do is nod, his back arching instinctively into Jaehyun's hold, into his mouth, offering himself whole. Jaehyun plays with his nipples, tonguing at the left one, his hand working on the other one yet again and Taeyong's going to lose his fucking mind.

It's been minutes of Taeyong fucking himself onto Jaehyun's thick long cock and he just can't seem to hit his prostate enough like Jaehyun himself can and he feels like crying. He is going to cry. His arms and hips had already given up, using Jaehyun's body as a support now and Jaehyun lets him struggle for a few more minutes until he feels Taeyong's tears smear against his cheek where Taeyong's face is pressed against his own. "D'you want me to help you Yongie? Do you? Can you not do it?" Teasing was in Jaehyun's blood and Taeyong hated himself for loving this mean side of Jaehyun. "Daddy please," there it is, the name. The name Taeyong uses only when he's feeling way too desperate, spent, needy and just so hungry for Jaehyun's attention. "Are you ready?" Jaehyun asks before firmly placing his big, soft and gentle hands on Taeyong's bruised hips and kissing his temple. "Yeah..." of course he's ready, he's been fucking himself on Jaehyun's cock for minutes now, he is born ready. And so Jaehyun takes a good grip on his hips, lifting him up slightly before hammering inside him with one fast, deep, harsh thrust. 

And oh, Taeyong wasn't ready. He whines, high and long, letting his body fall limp on top of Jaehyun's. Almost immediately on the first thrust, Jaehyun nails his prostate perfectly and the older keens. "Oh my god oh my god please- right there Jae, _right there_... fuck" It's funny, how one person could make Taeyong crumble down to pieces once he was off stage, far away from the public eye. Jaehyun thinks it's time to make Taeyong come once again, for the third fucking time. He knows he can handle it, he has handled it before, coming up to six, seven times. Taeyong is pretty, he can do it. "Alright baby, gonna come?" The younger asks just for good measure because he can feel, he knows, that Taeyong is about to cum. He feels his walls clenching around his length and it's tight, it's so tight and warm, almost suffocating, too tight to go in but he fucking goes in. He slides easily and he wonders how fucking stretched Taeyong is. Taeyong is nodding violently, elbows prepped on top of Jaehyun's shoulders for stability because if he doesn't hold on to something, he is going to fall over, Jaehyun is really _thrusting_ in. The familiar feeling in his stomach starts to grow with every erratic thrust Jaehyun does, the pressure on his already abused prostate way too much and he's not going to last long. "Jae I'm gonna-" he can't hold it anymore, electricity spreads from the pit of his tummy to the tips of his toes and he doesn't know what to do with himself. He is going to come. "You're going to what baby? Tell daddy, what are you going to do?" 

The teasing certainly doesn't help because his cock twitches and Jaehyun is quick to grab it in his palm and smear all the precum down his shaft to slick him up. And Taeyong didn't expect himself to be this sensitive and dramatic with just a few strokes on his cock because he starts crying, he starts crying so loud and needy. Jaehyun continues stroking his cute, achingly hard cock while cooing at how perfectly it fits into his hand, other one on his hip, as he thrusts deep, long and fast inside him, continuously abusing his prostate. "Tell me Yong, speak to me, talk to me baby." The encouraging words caught Taeyong a little bit off guard because Jaehyun likes to be mean and harsh during sex, and Taeyong likes it, But he doesn't dislike the way Jaehyun strokes him and sweet talks to him as he does so. Jaehyun guides his hand up and down Taeyong's shaft, covering almost all of it, thumb coming up to glaze over the tip a few times. And before he knew it, Taeyong gets even more aroused, if that even is possible at this place and he's so fucking close. Both of them can feel it. Taeyong drops to mouth down Jaehyun's neck to keep himself as silent as possible, as Jaehyun is railing into him at an inhumane speed. It takes no more than 10 seconds after that before, " 'm gonna ...... _god_ " and oh oh, Taeyong is cumming. Hard. All over Jaehyun's knuckles and their stomachs. "Shit..." he shakes so violently with his orgasm that Jaehyun has to grab keep him in place with both his hands.

After what seems like eternity, Taeyong comes down from his high, but the snapping of Jaehyun's hips doesn't seem to stop. Jaehyun is still fucking into him, abusing his used, stretched hole to his limits. "Good boy, it's my turn now." The younger male manhandles him and he flips them over so Taeyong is now underneath him again but this time, on his back. He yelps as he's being handled, body shaking from oversensitivity and his fourth orgasm in a row. He is _spent_ , he can't no more. But Jaehyun can. Jaehyun pulls out fast, moving Taeyong's legs up to his chest to admire his hole and oh god. He is _gaping_. He's gaping so wide that he can feel the cold air of the room inside himself, he can feel how exposed and empty he is. He can feel Jaehyun's stare on him. "Jesus Christ Taeyong you're fucking gaping. So folthy, look at you, can't even close your hole." Jaehyun's teasing never seems to stop and Taeyong isn't sure if he likes or hates it. "Mhm, your cock opens me so good and wide." He replies and positions his arms under the back of his knees to keep himself spread for Jaehyun, to admire, to love. Jaehyun licks his lips before he leans down and spits inside him, slipping four fingers inside again, as deep as he can, making sure to miss his prostate this time. Taeyong yelps, struggling to keep his own body positioned for his lover, post orgasm state getting to him sooner than he expected. "So fucking loose, look at you. Bet I can fit my entire fist inside." Taeyong's eyes go wide, spreading his legs a bit to make eye contact with Jaehyun, who was staring back at him with dark eyes. 

And before he knows it, all five fingers of Jaehyun's are slipping inside him with ease and his head falls back as his mouth part slightly, tiny little moan turning into a long 'ah'. "Shh hush, you can take it, I know you can." Jaehyun lifts one of Taeyong's legs and puts it over his shoulder, kissing his knee sweetly. "No no no I can't please-" The atmosphere is getting thicker around him, knocking the remained air out of his lungs as Jaehyun's fist goes deeper inside him, he's trying to close himself before Jaehyun can push any deeper but he can't. He's too fucking loose. "Shit Yong, you're swallowing my entire fist, so god damn greedy, aren't you? So selfish, such a slut." Taeyong is crying and his hands come down to grab Jaehyun's wrist and tug him gently because he can't take it, he's gonna tear in two. He wants to yell and sob, saying that he's not selfish, he's not a slut. But if Jaehyun says so, then he is. Jaehyun leans down to press the first kiss of the night on Taeyong's lips before he starts making out with him like he usually does when he's being overly affectionate and lovey with him. Taeyong moans into the kiss, his hands find their way into Jaehyun's soft brown locks, tugging here and there when the younger male's fingers press against his prostate again. He's so oversensitive he thinks he's going to bawl his eyes out.

"When they pull away, Jaehyun pulls his hand out and wipes the excessive lube of the sheets before he positions his cockhead at Taeyong's used hole, rubbing reassuring circles into Taeyong's abdomen. The older male is now even barely responding to anything, his eyes are shut close, hands weakly clutched and eyebrows slightly furrowed as his dark red cheeks are stained with his tears. "Can you handle me now Yongie? Can you take my cock again and make daddy come hm?" Jaehyun places a kiss to his calf where it's seated on his shoulder and Taeyong weakly nods and that's all Jaehyun needs before he's going inside once again, deeper than ever and Taeyong's once flat stomach bulges. " _OH_ oh" Taeyong feels it rearranging his guts and his eyes shot wide open at the feeling, looking down at his tummy and then at Jaehyun who's standing in between his legs frozen. "Fuck baby, you're taking my cock so well, look at your tummy." He moves his hand and places it over his cock where it's bulging from inside Taeyong's tummy. "So big, so deep..." he starts making incoherent sentences as Jaehyun speeds up his movement in order to chase his orgasm. 

But Taeyong's weak, overly spent cock is already getting harder and all he can do is curse at himself in his head and try to close his legs around Jaehyun but he isn't physically able to. "So filthy and pathetic, don't you think so? Look, you're getting hard again Yong." - "Hhh fuck, no no no don't," He's tempted, he's almost tempted to use his safe words, Jaehyun starts slamming into his prostate again as he's chasing his orgasm and it makes Taeyong's entire body twitch violently as he yells high pitched and loud. He is whining, writhing on the sheets, trying to get away from Jaehyun and detach himself from where they're connected. He can't hold it anymore, he's so overstimulated that it's painful. "Jae please-" - "Come on, come once more for me baby, once more." Taeyong swears he's going to lose his mind. His vision is getting blurry and hazy, he's trying to talk, whimper let any type of a sound escape his lips, but it's inaudible. "That's right, I know you can do it lovely." Jaehyun never stops and he is so fucking close but he won't let himself release before Taeyong. And almost as if Taeyong has read his mind, he comes for the god knows which time tonight, with no single touch on his cock. There is no warning this time, except his walls clenching around Jaehyun and his body falls limp and unresponsive on the bed.

"You're such a good boy Taeyong, such a good boy, coming on my cock like this. Just a little longer," Jaehyun leans down to savor his lips into a kiss once again but Taeyong can barelt react. He is completely unresponsive but his mind is still running. And it hits Taeyong, Jaehyun haven't even came once ever since he started fucking him, he has never endured this long before. 

But before he even has time to think about it any further, he feels Jaehyun's cock twitch inside him and the other male's breathing gets heavier, as his moans get deeper and lower with each thrust. "Gonna make me come Yong..." - "Yes yes yes please, fill me up with your cum!" That's all Jaehyun needs before he's coming, hard, inside his lover, body flopping down on top of Taeyong as he kisses away his tears of pleasure, savoring his lips in a go. Taeyong is filled to the brim and he can feel Jaehyun fill his guts. When they part, Taeyong is crying even harder and Jaehyun starts worrying now. He knew that Taeyong would use his safe word if he was in way too much pain but he wonders now. "Baby? Are you okay?" His thumb wipes the tears away and Taeyong can't help but melt at the sweet, loving gesture. "Mhm, s' tired... so full." - "Are you sure? Was I too rough?" Taeyong weakly smiles, taking Jaehyun's hand inside his own as he places kisses all over his knuckles. "Mmm don't worry, I am perfectly fine." Heavy weight falls off of Jaehyun's shoulders and he chuckles before moving away slightly to pull out but Taeyong whines. "No no no please stay inside..." He can barely resist those two dark orbs that stare straight through his soul but Jaehyun knows better. He knows Taeyong. "No baby, we know that you don't like dried cum in or on yourself, stay here, I'll run us a bath okay?" Tho he wants to be mad at Jaehyun for not letting him have what he wants, he knows he's right so he lets it slide, but not without a frown. 

Right after Jaehyun detaches himself from his lover, he runs them a bath and adds some essential oils just for good measure, and because, Taeyong likes and needs them. After he's done, he's back to get sleepy Taeyong who's just barely awake enough to keep his eyes open and the younger boy does all the work at cleaning him both inside and outside. "I love you." Taeyong can't remember if he said it back because he falls asleep sometime through the bath time, and suddenly, Taeyong is in their bed, snuggled against Jaehyun's chest and the other is breathing heavily, indicating that he's already sound asleep. Taeyong smiles to himself and places a soft kiss onto his chest, small hands searching for Jaehyun's arm to pull himself in more. He decides that they'll talk more tomorrow after they're both rested and tireless. The clock strikes midnight and Taeyong is deep asleep soon after. More content than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, if you made it this far, i love you, and thank you <3


End file.
